Making Her Smile
by KMiran
Summary: This is a missing scene\one-shot  that I imagined taking place after the best McSwarek scene ever.  How would Luke respond to Sam's ability to make Andy smile?  Rated K  for one  not really  curse word.  Definite McSwarek pairing with a jealous Luke.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters... sadly.  
>A.N. : This is my first Rookie Blue fan-fic, and only my second ever. So please, read, review and enjoy : ) <strong>

Luke fingered the lid of his coffee absently. His other hand was wrapped around a second coffee, with the edge of a paper bag hanging from his fist. Inside was Andy's favorite kind of muffin from the coffee shop around the corner from their condo. He knew she was going to be tired and hungry, and he was there to offer her food and a ride home. Wherever that was for the moment...

She had every right to be mad at him, but he wanted her to know it had all been a mistake, and for her to know that she would actually have to talk to him. He was going to win her back because he had to. Because she was the best thing that had ever walked into his life and he was going to hold onto her for all he was worth. At the moment that wasn't very much, he noted, sipping his coffee. After they brought in Mrs. Mitchell, Dov and Sue had driven him home before disappearing to finish their date. They had been his inspiration, in a way, to stop wallowing and do something about wanting his fiancé back.

So he had taken a cold shower and gone to coffee shop before driving back into the station. The quarantine had screwed up everyone's schedule and so Luke wasn't even supposed to be in for a few more hours. But he wanted to be here when she took her first few steps outside. He had been waiting for a while, as the whole crew filed past him. He was starting to worry that he had missed her, and that the coffee was getting cold, when she walked out.

She was dressed in a pair of green pants, with a black T-shirt and a denim jacket. Her hair was newly washed, piled on the back of her head in a bun. She looked so beautiful, and it was only accentuated by the way she was bubbling with laughter. Luke's eyes lit up, and he straightened from his leaning position on his car, but then he saw who she was walking with.

Swarek.

The man was dressed in a pair of jeans, and a black T-shirt, and if the way his hair reflected the morning sun was any indication he had also just showered. Andy and he were talking animatedly, swerving from an acceptable distance, to intimately close as they both carried their bags toward his truck. Soon they were within ear shot.

"Didn't I tell you working off all that steam would help?" Swarek asked her, sending her a knowing grin. She blushed, as she ignored his gaze.

"Fine, you were right," she responded grudgingly. "You're always right."

"Oh-oh, a little lighter on the sarcasm next time McNally," he laughed.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to breakfast?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I got somewhere to be," He said, shrugging.

"Where do you have to be at eight-thirty in the morning?" She demanded.

"A phone date," He explained.

"Phone date, huh? Are you going to tell her how you and I just got sweaty together?" Andy asked teasingly. Sam sent her a perturbed glance and shook his head.

"Rain check on the breakfast," was all he said. They got to his truck and it looked like Andy was going to keep walking but she stopped when she noticed the way Sam was staring at her. "Want a drive?"

"I suppose it's the least you owe me," she sighed.

"What? After the favor I did you?" Sam demanded, grinning.

"Since when is forcing me to box you a favor to me?" She laughed.

"You got some pretty good hooks in, and one whopper before you had the gloves on," Sam reminded her. She shrugged, and he watched her with a proud glint in his eye. "If you're half as exhausted as I am, you should let me drive you to the Penny."

"As long as it doesn't make you late for your _date,_" she told him.

"Don't worry, it's not really a date McNally. I just have to call my sister. I was supposed to call her last night for one of our weekly chats, but the quarantine happened and you know the rest... so I have to call her before she starts her shift at the daycare she works for." He explained.

"Oh... that's sweet..." She noted.

"Don't tell people, or my reputation will be shot," he warned. She snorted as she finally hopped into the passenger side of his silver truck. He was grinning broadly as he got in himself, and lifted both of their bags into the back seat. Although Luke could no longer hear them he watched them smile and laugh together with the ease of a long established relationship. Something more than partners, but different than friends.

He hadn't moved from his spot, and even leaned into his car again when Swarek pulled out, hoping he would pass unnoticed. The minute he had heard them talking a burning had started in his gut and moved all the way up his throat. He knew Swarek had always had designs on Andy. Hell, he hadn't even made it a secret... But Andy had promised nothing had happened. That was hard to believe having seen the way they grinned at each other.

His mind went back to his pang of jealousy earlier, when Shaw had mentioned that they were working on a case together. They were notorious those two for throwing themselves into their cases with abandon. Andy did it because she had a big heart, because she hadn't learn to turn that off yet, but Sam... he was a loose cannon. A cannon that was going to get Andy hurt. But Luke hadn't felt worry for Andy, no, he had momentarily felt the green eyes monster rear its head at the thought of Andy and Swarek riding out the quarantine wrapped up in each other's mania, while he looked in from the outside, unable to get to her.

She was just fine though, and more than that she was smiling. He hadn't seen her smile since the moment she stood in front of him, her bags packed. No one really had. But somehow that god damned man was able to make her smile, all because he put some gloves on and hit her? Luke had half a mind to take a swing at him, no gloves needed. His mind went back to retrain day and his cheeks reddened as he remembered the way he had been bested. Well, that wouldn't happen again. This year Luke was going to make sure he beat the grinning bastard, and showed Andy that Sam Swarek wasn't the god he pretended to be. He had left her in three weeks ago to root around the storage container on her own. Did she not remember that? Nixon almost killed her, because Sam had abandoned her, left her to her own devices. And Luke had been the one to save her, _he _had been there. Did that mean nothing to her?

Who was he kidding? A coffee and muffin wasn't going to make up for the embarrassment he had caused her, the heartbreak that Jo had brought about. He looked for the nearest garbage and threw out the second coffee, and the orange flavored muffin that would only make him nauseous if were to try to eat it. No, he had to try harder. Especially now that it looked like he had competition.

He was going to convince Andy to come back to him if it was the last thing he did, and one thing was for sure- he wasn't going to let that maniac Sam Swarek stand in his way.


End file.
